bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Toa Vorak/Toa Suva Chronicles 4- Metru Nui! Prt 3
One of the only things in our favor was the sheer amount of Rakishi fighting us. Really. The more Rakishi there are, the harder it is for them to even touch us. We can use them to kill each other. Its when there are a few of these cretins that it gets hard. "NOW!"I yelled at the top of my voice, calling the forth all of my elemental fury. I had pointed my twin valence swords toward the oncoming horde and summoned waves of plasma. The other two toa of plasma were firing thin, wide waves of plasma that neatly cut these nightmares in half. Of all the elements I control, plasma is my favorite. If I need to kill, I send waves of it to melt the target. If i want to make a point, i just melt off a limb. A Makuta who foolishly thinks that i'm a regular toa tries to attack me, i melt off all of his protosteel armor. Or i use my power over metal to rip him to shreds. But mostly i use plasma. By now the first 10 lines of Rakishi had been melted or cut in half.This is going to be easy I thought,''as long as they don't-'' then it happened. Like most things in this universe, creatures can form Kaita. Even matoran. Well so can Rakishi. They had finally noticed that their numbers were working against them. By this time, me and my two toa were in the middle of this battlefield, and almost all of their attacks ended up hitting (or for the most part killing) each other. So logically, because to the best of my knowledge, it is not in the nature of a rakishi to retreat, like their arrogant creators, they attack in smaller numbers. Three kaita came at me, one with the ability to create a tornado of some sort, another weakly shaped one, whom i could feel was trying to attack me mentally (bad idea, mind shield), and another trying to attack me out of phase, by turning intangible. Experience is an excellent teacher. Makuta often resented me, and during the war they had tried even harder to kill me. The problem with having multiple powers is that there are too many ways to fight that come up in your mind. I have found that being a master of different attack styles. A common attack was turning intangible and then striking. I had long ago found a way to stop anyone wearing any metallic armor from turning intangible. Well there was a number of ways. However this rakishi kaita was getting annoying, so i simply called upon the power of the mask of disruption by via kanohi Savakh. The annoyance simply disappeared into nothing. Next problem: The tornado one. I couldn't fire plasma at it, for the plasma would go all over the place. I simply made an elemental protodermis seal to encase it. For the last one i crushed it by using my power of the gravity. Hmm...should have realized the "gravity" of the situation. Just for even thinking about making a lame pun like that a giant Kaita grabbed me, the force of his attack so great i let go of my valence swords. One of the problems with being big is that it is easier to hit you. I then realized this beings power. My obsorbing gauntlet couldn't touch him so i pointed my modified skyblaster at him and sent an obsorbing sphere. Its effect took place immediately. The creature looked significantly weakened and a blast of light from my skyblaster hit its weak spot. I then vented plasma through my hands that melted off his arms.I finished him off with his own powerful strength. As i have said before, having multiple powers can come back to bite you. I realized that i could have just used my Savakh to create a giant portal to sweep them into the zone of darkness. The only problem with this was the amount of concentration needed for this stunt. I was just about to do it when i was hit in the back with a shatter staff of a panrakh. Then there was a big blue blast of energy and the panrakh had no head. "Blade!"I shouted, calling my black-grey ally."What brings you here!?" "I heard you were in the area so i came to see what you were up to. Did i miss much? Party half-over?" "Nah, just use your speed to get the other two toa here to keep the attacks off of me for a few seconds and then it will be over."He nodded and the orange speed gems glared as he zipped off in rush, bringing back my two toa of plasma. "Keep them off me for ten seconds tops!"They nodded as i summoned the largest portal yet. The portal swallowed the rakishi as it moved up. When it was all over there was not a rakishi in sight.